


Liar Liar

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark uses his superpowers for a purpose other than rescue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Liar

"Clark, I have no idea how that three foot picture of you got in here," Lex said.

Clark glared at him.

"And I don't know why there's a tissue box or a bottle of Astroglide on the table next to it," Lex added.

Clark kept glaring.

"Clark, look," Lex began.

Clark was still glaring. "You're such a liar, Lex," he finally spoke.

"No, Clark, really," Lex continued, approaching him.

"I know you're lying. Look down."

Lex looked down. His pants were on fire.

"What the…"

Clark smirked as he left the room. "See you later, Lex," he called behind him.


End file.
